Adam (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = God (creator); Lilith (first wife); Eve (second wife); Cain, Abel (sons by Eve); Mazikim (offspring race by Lilith) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = First man of the Biblical mythos, created from dust from the earth | PlaceOfBirth = Garden of Eden | Creators = Jerry Robinson | First = Bible Tales for Young Folk #1 | Last = Ghost Rider Vol 7 #9 | HistoryText = Origin and early years That story was recounted in Genesis 1,2,3. Adam was the First Man of Biblical Legend, created by the Creator from dust from the earth the sixth day of the creation. God had created Man with power over fish, birds, cattle and everything that crept upon Earth. He then saw that he needed a helpmate so He created Eve, and placed them in the Garden of Eden. He at one point lived in peace, but one day was convinced by Eve (herself tricked by the Serpent) to eat the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. Feeling ashamed of what they had done, and covering themselves, they were found by God who condemned mankind to pain and sorrow. He dressed them of coats of skin, expelled them from Eden, and placed a flaming sword to guard the Tree of Life. Ashamed and driven to madness because of his guilt as the accidental creator of sin, Adam devoted himself to one day eradicating sin from mankind at the cost of turning them into mindless drones. To that end, Adam took in orphaned children and trained them within a Nicaraguan temple to be the host of the Ghost Rider. Fear Itself When the Serpent was freed from his prison and summoned his Worthy to strike fear in Earth's inhabitants, Adam took this as a sign to make his move and offered to take the curse of the Ghost Rider from Johnny Blaze. After he accepted, Adam awakened the Seeker and had him pick the new Ghost Rider among his students. Alejandra, an 18-year-old girl, was chosen and was immediately sent to battle Skadi, one of the Serpent's avatars. Upon her return, Adam demanded that she destroy the sin in her fellow students. She refused, so Adam enslaved her. Johnny Blaze, realizing from Mephisto that he doomed humanity, journeyed to Nicaragua to stop them. But Adam turned Alejandra's powers into a bomb that went off, taking away the sin from the Nicaraguans, turning them into mindless, emotionless shells of the individuals they once were. The only ones unaffected by the blast were Johnny and the Seeker. Adam brought Alejandra to Cape Canaveral and the two boarded a space shuttle that brought them to a space station. There, he planned to magnify her powers with a camera lens onboard the space station that would erase sin from everyone on Earth. Johnny Blaze made a deal with Mephisto so that he could go to space and stop them. He succeeded, resulting in an explosion that consumed Adam while Alejandra brought Johnny to safety. Adam survived the explosion and ordered Steel Wind and Steel Vengeance to bring Alejandra to him. His plan failed and he was not seen from again until Alejandra approached him and demanded he give her more power with the intention of battling Mephisto, which he agreed to. | Powers = Adam is considered to be a powerful being. He has displayed the following powers: * Immortality: Adam was an immortal who survived countless years after his creation and survived through the ages while apparently immune to the rigors of time. Though he can be damaged, he has not shown to be able to die as he survived being inside an exploding space station and a violent reentry into the Earth's atmosphere with nothing more than some burns. * Teleportation * Power Enhancement: He can enhance the power levels of others. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It is unknown if Adam has any relation with Gayomar, who was said to be the first of all men. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Адам (616) Category:Teleporters Category:Biblical Times Characters Category:Immortals Category:Adam Family Category:Lilith Family Category:Yahweh Family Category:Eve Family